Life After the War
by captain skippy528
Summary: a forbidden love, the divine consequences, and the quest that ensues. its a worldwide chase after the dearest thing anyone could have. a story of thwarting the divine will of the gods- or rather A goddess.
1. Chapter 1

_Grover eats too Many Enchiladas and Athena Now wants to kill me._

_Chapter 1_

I'm Percy Jackson.

I'm 17 years old.

Oh, yeah, and I'm the son of Poseidon.

And I'm not crazy.

If there is one thing that you should never do, that thing is bring Grover to an all you can eat buffet at a Mexican restaurant with enchiladas. Lucky for you I'm warning you before hand. I had to find out the hard way….

The war with Kronos had ended about a year ago, I had fulfilled the prophecy, and the gods had cast Kronos back into Tartaus, only this time they sent him back in even tinier pieces. So, camp half-blood really became a vacation spot. But that didn't stop campers from coming every summer. The atmosphere was way more relaxed and nobody was walking around talking about impending doom and war and all that negative stuff. I liked camp this way; it was a much more relaxing place to just hang out. My best friend, Annabeth, had decided to continue coming to camp too and that made me feel so happy but I still don't know quite why.

_You know exactly why you're glad she's coming you just won't admit it to yourself._ Ugh there's that annoying voice in the back of my head again. Why won't it just leave me alone? I asked myself.

_Because you're too stubborn to admit the truth, so I'm here to nag you until you do. _The nagging voice replied.

"Shut up." I mumbled to myself. I found myself walking towards the beach. Not much of a surprise there. It was my favorite place to hang out.Being the son of the sea god and all, the water kind of drew me to it. Sometimes it could be a little creepy. I sat in the sand listening to the wave's crash on the shore, breathing in the salty air. I closed my eyes and breathed in unison with the waves feeling them rise and fall. I was at peace; there was no better feeling in the world. Well, except maybe when I caught Annabeth staring at me during meals in the big hall. Wait, what? Did I really just think that? No, she's just my friend, a really good friend.

_You keep telling yourself that. _The voice nagged.

"I don't need this right now!" I hissed at myself under my breath. I started listening to the waves again when I heard a muffled clop that could only mean Grover was coming.

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

"What is it Grover?" I asked when he came up to me panting like a dog left out in the summer heat for too long. Apparently he had been in a hurry.

"Are you doing anything for lunch?" he let out between gasps.

"No, why?" I asked puzzled.

"Good because I want you to come with me to NYC for lunch today. I was watching the T.V. and I saw a commercial for an all you can eat enchilada buffet at this Mexican restaurant and its today only! Come on lets go!" Grover exclaimed, his breathing was back down to a normal pace.

"I guess, I don't see anything wrong with that. Is anybody else coming?" I asked.

"Yeah I invited Annabeth to come too. She offered to drive so we should go meet her at the big hill." Grover explained. Again that strange feeling of pleasure erupted inside me at the thought of spending time with Annabeth.

_You know exactly why you feel that way don't lie to yourself. _That pestering voice said. I simply ignored the voice and followed Grover to the big hill anticipating how great lunch was going to be and not because of the enchiladas. If only I knew how wrong I was I might have been able to prevent this whole catastrophe. Looking back, I feel sorry for that waiter…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry guys I really had no clue how to put the author notes on I thought it was a little button you pushed in the whole making the story process. But anyway, please ignore the title in chapter one it's not supposed to be there. Sorry! By the way I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed and gave me some feedback. This is my first fanfic and I know it's pretty bad but if you guys review ill update sooner. Thanks! And peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it. I've decided to update because I'm going to be a nice person, but I'm hoping for more reviews or I might not update… ba ba bum!!!!! Ok well here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

Grover and I made it to the big hill in a few minutes and as we walked up it I saw Annabeth standing on the top tapping her foot impatiently. Her stormy gray eyes darted from side to side looking for me and Grover. When she spotted us her eyes widened a bit and she yelled,

"Percy! Grover! Hurry up I'm starving!" she said my name first. I thought to myself with a grin. Wait! No! Stop it! She's just a friend!

"Hurry up seaweed brain stop daydreaming!" Annabeth said nudging my side.

"Good to see you too wise girl." I laughed, "and I'm hungry too so there's no need to complain."

"Whatever lets go already! You can have shotgun if it makes you move any faster!" Annabeth offered.

"Sure why not?" I said quickening my pace. Was it me or did Annabeth just blush?

"So what's up kelp face?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing really I was just at the beach when Grover came and announced the once in a lifetime opportunity waiting at the Mexican restaurant at NYC. How could I say no to all you can eat enchiladas?" I replied grinning.

"Hey! Do not be hating on the enchiladas!' Grover said over my shoulder. We all laughed at that. By that time we were at Annabeth's car. We all got in and as promised, I got shotgun. Annabeth started the car and we were off. I don't know why, but it was very hard to stop myself from staring at Annabeth. Stop it! I yelled at myself. She's just a friend!

_Really, all this denial is starting to get annoying. _That annoying voice hissed at me. I had decided I'm going to start ignoring it so I remained mute (In my mind that is). I turned to Annabeth and complained,

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up seaweed brain we'll get there when we get there!" she replied with a grin.

"Come on wise girl I'm hungry!" I complained fighting back the urge to laugh. It was so easy to have fun around her.

"Well if my driving isn't good enough for you, then you can walk the rest of the way." She retorted smugly making to pull over.

"That's really okay I think I can wait." I replied. Having nothing else to say the rest of the car ride was a silent affair. Instead of spending time talking I'd find myself staring at the side of Annabeth's head as she concentrated on the road. Her eyes were so pretty. I thought to myself blissfully.

_There we go, now we're talkin'. _The annoying voice butted in. Wait! No! Ugh!!! She. Is. Just. A. friend. I thought to myself thinking each word slowly hoping the message would sink in. unfortunately, it didn't and I was almost sad when we arrived at the restaurant. Grover was literally bouncing out of his seat by the time we parked. I turned around and saw Grover was coming close to hysterics.

"I'm guessing you want to stay here while me and Annabeth go eat?" I asked Grover as seriously as I could.

"Are you insane!!!!!?" Grover screamed, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the car. I got out and saw him run through the front doors of the restaurant and heard a loud clang which meant Grover had probably run over a server in his rush to get in. I chuckled to myself and waited for Annabeth to get out of the car. When she did she came over and walked with me in the restaurant, so close that our hands brushed against each other every now and again. Every time our hands touched it sent shivers up my spine that I was unable to explain. But I liked it nevertheless and had to fight the impulse to grab her hand. We arrived at the front entrance and I grabbed the door and opened it allowing Annabeth to walk in. I stepped in and was shocked by the scene that was displayed for me. There was just no way, no possible way this could happen. But then again, we are talking about Grover and all you can eat enchiladas……

**Hahahahahaha! How's that for a cliff hanger? Want to know what happened? Well you should review to find out. I've decided if I get 5 reviews I will update. But knowing me, I will probably update anyway just to please my current readers. Again thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. So until next chapter, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright inspiration hit me and I didn't want to keep all my readers waiting for the buffet chapter! Thanks so so so so much to all you guys who reviewed! I'm hoping for even more reviews for this chapter. Just to let you know, even though this is the buffet chapter, THE STORY ITSELF IS NOT OVER!! So don't stop reading!!!! Ok, enough out of me, on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

If I had ever been shocked before, it was never as bad as this. I stood rooted to the floor beside Annabeth trying to understand what I saw. Maybe I should start explaining. Well, first off, the clang should have been a loud series of crashes, but I was too engrossed with my thoughts to hear many of them. In front of me was a waiter sprawled out on the floor with plates, cups, trays, and many different salsas all over him. He looked like he wanted to punch somebody in the face but then again that could be a pepper I'm mistaking for an angry looking unibrow. I felt so sorry for the man because it was probably going to take ages to wash all the stains out of his white apron, which probably would never be white again… looking past the waiter a trail of destruction led to Grover stuffing his face as fast as he possibly could at the enchilada buffet line. Tables were tipped over, people were on the floor, some trapped under tipped chairs and others covered in food from head to toe. At first I had to fight past the urge to laugh at all this but then it hit me;

"Somebody has to pay for all this…" I whispered softly to Annabeth. I could see her face visibly turn pale.

"Percy, I only brought twenty bucks with me." She whispered back.

"It's okay. You can keep your money; I'll just wash dishes with Grover for the remainder of the day. You should probably get out of here so you don't get in trouble too." I replied. I was NOT going to let her get into trouble on Grover's behalf. I hated the prospect of her being unhappy. Although I wasn't quite sure why. Because she's my best friend, I thought to myself.

_And you were doing so well earlier during the car ride… _the annoying voice sighed

Will you _please_ shut up! I asked.

_No actually, I don't think I will. Well at least I won't until you stop lying to yourself. _The voice retorted.

Great, I groaned to myself.

"Percy? Did you hear me?" Annabeth asked waving her hands in front of me. My cheeks burned crimson when I realized my little argument with myself had made me lose track of the real world.

"Um, uh sorry what did you say?" I asked sheepishly.

"I said that I'm not going to just leave you. I want to help too, besides you don't have a ride home." She replied.

"Really Annabeth, you don't have to me and Grover can catch the bus or something" I said trying my best to convince her. But truthfully I was pleased she wanted to stay with me.

_Yes, you are very pleased and you know it! _The annoying voice laughed in triumph.

Didn't I tell you to shut up? I asked myself. But then I stopped arguing with myself not wanting to have a repeat of what had just happened. I don't want Annabeth to think I'm crazy.

"I don't care what you say Percy I'm going to stay and help no matter what." Annabeth said with a finality I simply could not refuse.

"Fine I guess you can stay but we don't even know what we're going to have to do to pay for all this." I said.

"That's true. But first we need to go get Grover away from those enchiladas before we get thrown into debtor's prison." Annabeth replied in an attempt to lighten the mood. So we wrestled Grover away from the enchiladas and an angry waiter came up to us and hauled us off to the kitchen and informed us we would be cleaning dishes for the remainder of the day. Since it really wasn't my fault, or Annabeth's for that matter, I used my powers and made the water clean me and Annabeth's dishes but I did not help Grover at all. Thanks to him, I was hungry and now my entire day was shot and I had to spend it in a stuffy kitchen. The one good part about all this was that I got to spend the entire day with Annabeth in a cozy corner and I practically had her all to myself. Grover had to concentrate on cleaning dishes so he really didn't participate in any of the conversations. I relished the one-on-one time I had with Annabeth but I was sad because no matter how close I was to her, I still couldn't do anything about my wacked up emotions. Heck, I didn't even know how I felt let alone if she felt the same way. Once or twice there was a lapse in the conversation and we would just stare at each other. It was probably my favorite part of the day. She would sit there quietly as if she was waiting for something. And every time that annoying voice in the back of my head would scream at me,

_She's waiting for you to kiss her you fool!!!! _And every time I would tell it to shut up and leave me alone. But I couldn't help wondering if that was it. But then the sane part of my mind took over and said, what are you thinking? She's just a friend! So all afternoon I grappled with my inexplicable emotions and tried to make sense of them. But I failed. Surprise, surprise. When the manager came to us he gave us a long lecture on how important it is to behave like civilized human beings and a bunch of other stuff I could care less about. After the never ending sermon he let us go and for a minute I was actually sad to leave the kitchen. But then I looked at my watch and thought, oh no! Chiron is going to kill us!

**So there you have it! The buffet chapter! I want lots of reviews for putting that up ahead of schedule I only got 3 reviews!!! But stick around because there's a whole lot more to the story! Percabeth galore and maybe some more Grover humor, I haven't decided yet! So review and don't stop reading! Come back for the next chapter! So, until then, peace out home skillets!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys I'm really sorry about the big huge ginormous delay. I have been sooooo busy and have had like no inspiration. On top of that I was too lazy to write another chapter. So….. Ta da!!! Here's another chapter!!! **

**By the way, I DO NOT OWN PJO!!!!!!!!!!! OR ANYOF ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!**

5 o'clock rush hour in NYC was never a good thing to be stuck in. especially if you had spent a long day in a stuffy kitchen and had to make it to Long island by nightfall. I was about ready to start yelling at Grover when we got to Annabeth's car but decided not to. I wasn't really mad about him making us late; it was that now Annabeth was irritated and had to concentrate fully on the road and couldn't talk to me.

_That's right! Give in to what you want! Do not deny it! _The pesky voiced boomed in my head.

No! I thought back, SHE IS JUST MY FRIEND!

_Give in! Give in! _It screamed at me. NO NO NO!!!! I retorted.

_Why must you be so difficult!! M gosh Percy, really! Do want her or not? Don't lie I already know the real answer. _It said.

She is just my friend! We could never be anything more then that. You keep forgetting about our parents. You know the ones that hate each other? I replied.

_Do you really think your father is going to stop you from being happy? _The voice asked.

I guess not. I replied, but still, what about Athena?

_Annabeth will stand up to her mother when the time comes. _It answered.

Oh well! She's just my friend anyway so it doesn't matter! I retorted. I was starting to get angry.

"Percy? Are you there? You're spacing out on me again." I heard Annabeth say to me.

Oh no! That stupid voice was blocking everything out again!

"Oh yeah I'm here sorry I was just, um, thinking." I replied lamely.

"Well what about kelp face?" she asked. She looked concerned.

"Oh it's really nothing." I replied, I did not want her knowing what I was thinking about. It was bad enough she thought I was half crazy.

"Come on!" she whined, "Please tell me!"

"No thanks, maybe another time." I replied.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, I think we might make it back to camp on time." Annabeth reported happily. I looked out the window and noticed we were no longer in NYC but rather almost to camp. I could see the big hill from where we were. I turned around and saw Grover asleep on the seat.

"Yeah I guess so. Sorry about lunch and everything. I'm glad you stayed though, thanks." I said.

"No problem seaweed brain. Anything for you." She replied. Then she turned and gave me one of those smiles that made my stomach flip. I prayed to all the Gods that she wouldn't see me blushing. Then I returned the smile.

_There we go that's better. _The voice said. I quickly ignored it. I did not want anything to ruin this perfect moment.

We pulled into the area reserved for parking and we both got out of the car.

"Should we wake him up?" Annabeth asked pointing to Grover.

"Nah just crack the windows so he doesn't suffocate." I replied. She opened the windows a bit then came next to me and we started walking back to camp. The waning sunlight was fading fast. I watched as Apollo raced towards the other end of the globe and watched the orange rays of light turn to dark. Annabeth and I both looked up at the moon. It was full tonight and the light looked beautiful in Annabeth's hair. We stopped on the big hill and turned to each other. The moonlight glinted off of her eyes and I saw that same look of waiting on her face. I made a split second decision and started to lean towards her. She began inching closer to me and finally our lips met in the middle. I felt her soft lips crush into mine with a passion that seemed to be waiting for forever to burst forth. I kissed her back just as fiercely, never wanting the moment to end. But too soon we parted for air and we looked at each other smiling. No words were spoken but we already knew everything. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to camp, her head on my shoulder, and I could hear the voice in my head heave a sigh of triumph.

**So did you love it? Or LOVE IT?! I don't know if this will be the last chapter. It probably won't be so get ready for all the Percabeth relationship stuff!!! A huge fight! Godly intervention! And um… blackjack? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Oh but I wont update unless I get like 5 reviews at least. So review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! Thanks for all the reviews!! Didn't think I'd get that many reviews so fast! You guys must really want to see the next chapter! Well guess what? It's here, as promised! Woo hoo! Oh and before I forget, I want to send a special shout out to Silver Smasher for giving me an awesome idea! I haven't decided if I'm going to use it yet but I loved it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!!!!!!! **

I woke up and tried to remember what happened yesterday. Something about Grover, enchiladas and- OH MY GOSH! I KISSED ANNABETH! Well, I guess I can't deny how I feel about her anymore. Then for some reason I got all happy and excited. Wait, so are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Should I ask her out just to be sure? Ahh! I don't know. I guess I'll just make sure we are officially going out. Wow, I can't believe I kissed her.

I quickly got up and got dressed, I couldn't wait to see Annabeth! I raced out the door and went over to wait outside of her cabin door. I was leaning casually against the side of her cabin when she came out. I walked up to her and put my arm around her. She looked so happy and I hoped it was all because of me.

"Good Morning." I said cheerfully.

"Morning Percy." She replied smiling.

"So, I take it you're my girlfriend now right?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, I'd love to be." She answered. Was it me or did I see a hint of blush in her cheeks? As we were walking to the big house for breakfast I noticed everyone staring at us.

Let them stare, I thought, she's my girlfriend and I had every right to put my arm around her.

"So seaweed brain, what are you up to today?" Annabeth asked me.

"Nothing really, I was thinking about heading down to the beach, do you want to come?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love to." She replied.

"Great, so you want to head down there after breakfast? We can grab some stuff and have a pick nick out there for lunch." I offered.

"That sounds like fun!" she exclaimed.

"Cool," I said. We got to the big cabin and reluctantly parted to our separate tables. But before she left I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She started blushing and ran quickly to her table. I sat down alone and attacked my food. The sooner I finished stuffing my face, the sooner I could spend time with Annabeth. She must have thought the same thing because I could see her across the room shoving food into her mouth faster then Grover stuffed all those enchiladas in his face yesterday.

I finished my breakfast and ran to my cabin. I grabbed my swimsuit and changed into it as fast as I could. I put on a little sunscreen and grabbed a bag lying around. I ran back to the big house, snuck some extra food into the bag and went back outside to wait for Annabeth. I didn't have to wait long. She came out and I grabbed her hand as we walked back to her cabin.

'I have to get my swimsuit on really fast." She told me.

"It's fine no hurry." I replied. While she was in her cabin I reached out with my mind and called blackjack.

_Hey boss what's up?_

_Hey Blackjack, can you come pick me and Annabeth up and take us to the beach? _I asked.

_Sure boss, no problem. _Blackjack replied.

_Thanks buddy I owe you one. _I replied. I fished around in my pockets and found a sugar cube. Within minutes Blackjack arrived and I tossed him the sugar cube.

_Mmmmm that's good stuff boss thanks. _Blackjack neighed. Annabeth came out of her cabin with her hair in a ponytail and a small bag on her arm. She looked at Blackjack and I said,

"I thought a taxi would be a bit of overkill, so I just asked Blackjack to help me out." Annabeth started laughing and replied,

"I think blackjack is better then any taxi. Unless that taxi could fly of course." We started laughing and got on Blackjack. He took off and Annabeth squeezed my waist tightly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not used to traveling on flying horses." She replied. Soon after we took off we arrived at the beach. Just for fun I asked,

_Hey, Blackjack, bring over the water before you land. _

_Sure thing boss. _He replied. Once we were over the water I turned to Annabeth and said,

"See you later!" and jumped off into the ocean. I could hear her scream,

"Seaweed brain!" the whole way down until I was in the water. I resurfaced and got to shore where I saw an impatient Annabeth waiting for me.

"Do you have any idea how high up we were when you jumped?!" she shrieked,

"Calm down wise girl, I'm the sun of the sea God, remember?" I said laughing.

"So?! You could have been killed!" she yelled. "My gosh! Why are you such a seaweed brain?"

"Hey, chill, I'm sorry I scared you but come on did you really think I'm that stupid? Come on" I said.

"Fine," she said exasperated, "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well I don't know, I thought a daughter of the Goddess of wisdom would know what to do at a beach but I guess wisdom, and intelligence don't mean the same thing." I said laughing.

"Are you trying to say that I'm stupid?!" Annabeth yelled.

"No! I am not! My gosh Annabeth what is your problem!" I screamed back.

"I don't have a problem!" she screamed I could see tears in her eyes. Uh oh. "I knew this was a bad Idea! I should have never let you kiss me last night!" with that she ran away and didn't look back.

_You have got to be the biggest idiot in history! How could you screw up your first relationship this quickly! _Oh no, I must have really done something wrong,

The voice was back.

**Alright! I bet you all just loved that! As usual I want 5 reviews to update… so if you want to find out… you better review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW!!!! I'm so happy about all the reviews! Thanks guys so much! Now just to let you all know, I realize Annabeth was wayyyy OOC last chapter but, I don't care! She needs to be a little OOC sometimes and she's going to be OOC this chapter too so deal with it. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

What in Hades is wrong with me? I thought to myself after I ran inside my cabin. I was still crying.

_Don't you think that was all a bit much? Yes it was partly his fault but you did overreact. _

Ugh I thought I got rid of you last night! I retorted to an annoying, nagging voice in my head.

_Well you did, but now your relationship is messed up so I'm here to help, but you never do listen to me anyway, I don't know why I even bother. _The voice replied. I ignored the voice and focused on trying to stop crying but I just couldn't. My first boyfriend, the one I loved and was so perfect, I had already screwed everything up. I'll just go apologize and hope he still loves me. But there was still the crying issue. I concentrated really hard, let out a couple more sobs and stopped. Confident I had cried out every last tear I had in me I strode to the door, stepped outside and starting walking towards Percy's cabin. I got to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked softly, three times.

**Percy's POV:**

I was pacing back and forth furiously beating myself up over what I had done when I heard a soft knock on the door. I raced to the door and opened it up and Annabeth stood outside, her face tear streaked and eyes very red.

I can't believe I did this to her! I am the world's biggest jerk! I thought to myself and before she could say anything I quickly blurted out,

"Annabeth I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot, please forgive me, I love you!" with that she burst into tears and I quickly ran forward and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed into my sleeve and I brought her inside my cabin and shut the door so nobody would see. I stood their holding her while she cried. I stroked her gorgeous blond hair while she sobbed. I hated seeing her so unhappy. After a while she stopped and looked up at me. Never leaving my embrace she said really quietly,

"Percy, it's not your fault I overreacted, I'm sorry."

"No, this isn't your fault I shouldn't have scared you like that, or called you stupid, or yelled at you. I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes Percy, but it was still partly my fault. I'm sorry I started all this." She said.

"It's fine Annabeth." I said, "I love you."

"I…I love you too Percy." She replied. I held her closer and she looked up at me and I leaned in and kissed her. I could feel the relief flood off of her through that kiss. Her soft lips kissed me fiercely and I held her tightly, not ever wanting to let go. We broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. She put her head on my shoulder and we stood there for I don't know how long, but I can't remember a happier moment in my life. I brushed a tear off of her face and she smiled at me,

"So seaweed brain, what do you want to do now?" she asked playfully.

"I don't know wise girl you're the one with all the brains here." I replied smiling. She withdrew from my embrace but grabbed m hand tightly and pulled me outside the cabin.

"I don't know do you want to try going to the beach again?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, anything, just no Blackjack this time. We probably won't be able to go swimming though lunch us soon." I said.

"Do you still have the picnic basket?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I brought your stuff back for you. It's in my cabin do you want me to get it?" I asked.

"No that's fine we can just go hang out in the sand." Annabeth said.

"Sounds good to me, I'll make you the biggest sandcastle in the history of sandcastles. How about that?" I asked.

"I'd like that." Annabeth replied smiling.

"Well everybody likes things but guess what? I DO NOT LIKE WHAT I AM SEEING!" A BOOMING VOICE YELLED FROM THE SKY. In front of us appeared Athena, and I'm sure I wasn't her favorite person right now. She said she didn't approve of us being friends, and we just told each other that we loved each other. Guess Athena didn't like that.

This ought to be a blast…….

**Bam!! I just love to leave you guys hanging! So, if you really want to find out you should review! I would like more then 5 reviews this time. I don't know what my goal is so if you want a guaranteed update, yall should review!**

**Till then,**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's cracka-lackin! Alright so in this chapter lots of things are going to start happening and this story is about to get a LOT longer! And lots more Percabeth too! So sit back and enjoy the ride! By the way, thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!!!!**

**Percy's POV:**

I stood there staring at Athena; I could tell she was really mad at me. My only concern was protecting Annabeth and what we had together. Just to get her even madder I put my arm protectively around Annabeth and she snuggled closer to me and put her arm around my waist. Sounding as defiant as I possibly could I said,

"Athena why do you care so much about me and Annabeth's feelings for each other?"

"WHY DO I CARE?! Because I will not allow my daughter to fall in love with a descendent of Poseidon! HOW DISGRACFUL!" she retorted.

"Mother! It is not disgraceful, there is nothing wrong with him and I love him!" Annabeth shouted at her mother.

"No you do not! You think you do but you don't! I won't allow it!" Athena shouted back.

"I don't care what you think mother, I love him and I refuse to break up with him." Annabeth retorted. By this time Poseidon had materialized and decided to intervene,

"Come on Athena, they're just teenagers, it's not their fault they were meant to be, isn't that right Aphrodite?"

"Oh my gosh, you don't even know the half of it! These two love birds have taken years to get together and I'm not about to let a mom with a temper split them up. I've worked too hard getting them together you are not about to ruin all my hard work!" Aphrodite screeched from the air.

"Well if you refuse to obey me then I have no choice then to denounce you as my daughter." Athena said.

"How can you do that?" Annabeth asked I could see tears brimming in her eyes.

"Very simple, I am a Goddess and I have certain powers. Now I will lay a curse on you and everybody but the Gods will forget that you were ever a demigod!" Athena said. I watched in horror as Athena began using her powers and I clung to only two thoughts. One, I love Annabeth and I always will, and two, she IS the daughter of Athena. A huge mist beginning boiling and Athena cast it out in all directions and I could feel it hit me head on and something in my mind snapped. I blacked out.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy blacked out and I started screaming at my mother. I don't know what I said but I needed something to lash out at. My entire world was just torn away from me and Percy was unconscious. A few minutes later he woke up and yelled,

"Annabeth!"

"Percy! I'm here." I said. I couldn't control myself I started crying and fell on Percy. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there doing his best to comfort me.

"It's okay Annabeth I'm so sorry I did this to you I promise to help you get this all fixed. I know you are the daughter of Athena." Percy said softly. I was shocked, how could he still remember that?

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, and I also know that I love you." He said even softer.

"I love you too Percy." I replied. He got up and helped me up and we started walking back to the big house. The entire time nobody recognized me.

**Percy's POV:**

The entire walk to the big house I could see Annabeth grow more and more distressed. Nobody recognized her and her mother hated her. I wanted nothing more then to make her feel batter so I put my arm around her and kept her close to me. This seemed to provide a little relief although not nearly as much as was needed to make her 100% back to normal. We arrived at the big house and found Chiron on the front steps.

"I'm guessing you two want to go on a quest to get Annabeth's identity back?" Chiron asked.

"I didn't know it was possible but yes!" Annabeth replied, obviously shocked.

"Well it's not going to be easy. When Athena got rid of your identity she couldn't destroy it. Not only did she not have the heart for it but she physically couldn't. Somebody's identity is not something tangible that can be destroyed, simply removed and stored. Whenever this happens the identity is treated like a dead person and is sent to a special holding cell in the underworld." Chiron explained.

"So we have to travel to the underworld to get Annabeth's identity back?" I asked.

"Yes that's exactly right. I would suggest consulting the oracle." Chiron said.

"Alright I'll go first" I offered. I reluctantly let go of Annabeth and slowly made my way to the attic and braced myself for what was coming.

**Oh! What now? More cliffhangers! I'm such a Meany! I want at least 5 reviews before I update! Thanks and peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys thanks for all the reviews! Now as promised I will update. Woo hoo! So, on with the story!**

**Percy's POV:**

I slowly walked up to the attic. I pulled the green trap door down and stepped into the musty attic. I inched towards the Oracle and just as I did on my first quest I asked,

"What is my destiny?" mist began swirling thickly and the Oracle responded in its raspy voice,

"_On a quest with your lover you will go, to take back what was taken not long ago, one of the outcomes is for sure, a passion will break or forever endure._" When the oracle fell silent I quickly left the attic and went back downstairs to find a worried looking Annabeth and a concerned Chiron.

"Well," Annabeth asked, "What did she say?" I repeated the Prophecy to her and she didn't say anything. She simply walked past me up to the attic.

After what seemed like forever she returned looking somber and glumly repeated her prophecy to us.

"On this quest your identity is what you seek, it can be found in a birds beak, while the bird may be in the guise of another, the success of the quest is dependent on your mother."

"Okay," I said, "So your identity is in a bird's beak but it's not a beak and your mom is in charge of you getting your identity back."

"Yeah isn't it wonderful?" Annabeth mumbled. I hated seeing her so sad.

"So I guess we better get going." I said.

"Yeah let's go I'll just need to pack some cloths, Ambrosia and nectar, and we're going to need some money." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry about money." A voice said. In front of us my father materialized.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to help. I think Athena went a little too far this time." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of 100 dollar bills.

"This ought to be enough to get you guys to the underworld and back. Just don't lose it." My dad said winking at me.

"Thanks dad." I said

"Don't worry about it son, just go get her identity back please. While you're on your quest I'll see what I can do about cranky mom up there." Poseidon said. With that he disappeared. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we walked to the cabins. I let her go to her cabin and I walked to mine. I opened the door and stepped inside. I grabbed the few possessions I had, stuffed them in a bag and slung it over my shoulder. I stuffed the cash from my dad in my pocket and went back outside to wait for Annabeth. She was already outside when I opened the door so we headed to her car. Through unspoken consent we'd decided to use her car. We put our stuff in the backseat and climbed in the front. I pulled my seatbelt on and leaned over to give Annabeth a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned and smiled at me, but it was only a halfhearted one. I knew she wouldn't be totally happy until this was all sorted out. Annabeth put the key in the ignition, started the car and we were off to get her identity back.

For the longest time we didn't say anything but I turned and noticed she was getting tired.

"Do you want me to drive for a bit?" I offered.

"Sure if you don't mind." She replied softly. We pulled over swapped seats and I started driving. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and started to doze. I put my arm around her and drove one handed. She fell asleep fast. I don't blame her. All the problems and worries must be wearing her out. I felt so bad for her and I was constantly trying to come up with a way to make her feel batter. But I wasn't the smart one and by the time we crossed the New York state line I still had come up with nothing. It was about five o'clock and Annabeth and I were both ready to call it a night. I pulled off the highway and we found an inexpensive motel to spend the night at. We got out and brought our stuff into the room. I flopped onto the bed and Annabeth, having much more energy from her nap pounced on me and said playfully,

"So seaweed brain what do you want to do? We've got a long time to do whatever we want and it's just me and you."

"How about some dinner?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." She replied smiling. We got up and I grabbed her hand. We walked out to the restaurant part of the motel. We both ordered a burger and some fires and went back to the room to eat. We sat munching on the remnants of our fries when something crashed through window on the other side of the room. A Minotaur was getting ready to charge at us and it looked pretty mad.

"Annabeth! You cap!" I yelled as I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. She pulled out her cap and dagger and vanished. The Minotaur charged and I ducked out of the way just in time and managed to slash it with Riptide. It was gearing up for another charge when all of a sudden a celestial bronze dragger protruded from its chest. Looking surprised and outraged it began howling as it disintegrated and vanished. I ran to Annabeth and quickly asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks wise girl a few more charges and he would have gotten me for sure." I said. She smiled at me and came and kissed me. For no reason other then the fact that she loved me and that made me feel good, but just for the heck of it I asked,

"What was that for?"

"No reason," she replied, "How about, because you saved me?"

"How did I save you? If anything you saved me." I replied.

"If you hadn't of yelled at me I would've stood there in shock for too long but your voice made me think and you told me what to do which was way smarter then what I thou7ght I should've done." She replied softly.

"Whoa, wait a second. I came up with a better plan then wise girl? This has got to be one for the record books." I said smiling,

"Let's not get too carried away. And don't forget it was _me _who killed the Minotaur. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 11.

"I think we should get some rest for tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Annabeth replied.

"Well if you brought your pajamas you should probably get into them." I said.

"I'll be right back don't move." Annabeth said. She brought her bag into the bathroom with her and came back out in owl pajamas and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Why am I not surprised?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up! They were a gift and I happen to like them!" Annabeth retorted punching my arm playfully.

"Well now I get to get into my pj's." I said. Without warning I threw my shirt off and said,

"All done."

"What are you trying to do, show off or something?" Annabeth asked me rolling her eyes.

"Maybe a little," I said flexing my arms in one of those stupid hero poses.

"Well you don't have to you know, you're hot enough with your shirt _on." _Annabeth said.

"Oh, I'm hot am I?" I asked

"Yes and your six pack is really turning me on." She said giggling.

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a goodnight kiss.

'Goodnight wise girl." I said as I climbed into bed. She switched off the lights and said,

"Goodnight seaweed brain." With that I fell asleep happy that she was happy.

**So yeah I realize Annabeth was wayyy ooc but she probably will be for the remainder of the story. So if you guys want me to update, I want at least 5 reviews!**

**peace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoa! That's was a super fast huge response I got! I've already gotten 10 reviews! So here's the next chapter. As you can all tell though Annabeth is going to be way out of character for pretty much the rest of the story. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING PJO**

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up and felt all of my muscles ache and scream at me. Ignoring them I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. The real world slowly came into focus and scared me worse then the time I was attacked by a fury on that field trip. Next to me, in my bed, was Annabeth sleeping peacefully in her owl pajamas. I started freaking out.

_Oh my gods we didn't! Did we? _I thought. I quickly started trying to remember what happened last night finally it clicked and I stopped panicking.

_I heard a huge crash that jolted me out of bed. I quickly turned on the lights and saw a fully grown hellhound and it was heading straight for Annabeth who was still getting out of bed. I lunged with riptide with only one thought on my mind,_

"_I've got to save Annabeth."_

_I stabbed the hellhound but it jumped away before I could finish it off. By this time Annabeth was fully awake and screaming something at me. I didn't pay attention I had to finish off the hellhound before it hurt her. I stopped fighting long enough to hear Annabeth call me a seaweed brain and then she yanked me back before I could lunge again._

"_Percy! Listen to me! We can take him out but we have to work together!" she yelled._

"_Okay I'll go in with riptide and you can finish him off with your dagger." I said._

"_No I just need to give him a hug." She said. Okay you can't blame me for thinking she was crazy._

"_What?" I said._

"_Look, my mom gave me these pajamas; they basically act like a bronze weapon so I can finish him really quick if I just hug him." Annabeth explained. It still sounded crazy to me but I went along with it. I went and attacked the hellhound again. I swung riptide in a long arc and got the thing on its side it flung it at Annabeth's bed and upon impact the bed broke in two. I ran towards it and swung riptide like a baseball bat and the cat went flying to Annabeth who caught it in a big bear hug. The thing started howling and disintegrated. I went over to Annabeth and made sure she was all right. I was starting to get really tired again._

"_Um, Percy, where am I supposed to sleep?" Annabeth asked quietly._

"_You can have my bed I'll take the floor." I said._

"_No!" Annabeth said, "You are not taking the floor!"_

"_Fine then we can share the bed." I mumbled I really didn't care any more I wanted to sleep._

"_Night seaweed brain." She whispered once we got in bed. She snuggled up against me and I whispered,_

"_Night wise girl, I hope my six pack is still turning you on." She laughed and said,_

"_Yes seaweed brain it is don't worry." With that I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep thinking,_

_I'm going to be so scared in the morning._

And I was right. I quickly got up and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and rinsed with some complimentary mouth wash. I stared at the wrecked room and decided we would pay and leave as fast as possible. By the time I had everything packed Annabeth woke and said groggily,

"G'morning seaweed brain." She got up and rubbed her eyes. She undid her ponytail and let her hair fall down just past her shoulders.

"Morning wise girl. Hurry up and get ready so we can leave. We have a long way to go." I said. She hopped up, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in some worn out faded blue jeans and a bright orange camp half-blood t-shirt. I grabbed her free hand and led her through the wreckage to the door. We stepped outside, hurried to the main building, paid the bill and left as fast as we could.

Annabeth was driving the car and having nothing better to do I turned and asked,

"Hey you wanna' see a magic trick?"

"Sure, why not seaweed brain." Annabeth replied.

"Okay watch closely," I said pulling out a bottle of water. I uncapped it put my finger in it and felt a surge of energy. I used my powers and manipulated the water out of the bottle and made it curl around itself making intricate patterns all along the sides of the car. After a few minutes I brought it back in the bottle and turned to see an impressed Annabeth.

"Well? What did you think?" I asked.

"I think that was the lamest magic I've ever seen. You cheated! You are the son of the sea god water does what you tell it to do!" she said laughing.

"I think it was great magic and you are just jealous!" I said smiling. She punched my arm and I turned to her and said,

"Do you really think you can hurt this?" and right as I said it I pulled my sleeve up and flexed showing off my muscles.

"Oh please, stop showing off." Annabeth said punching my arm again. I started laughing and then all of a sudden something slammed into the car and we were thrown of the road. I quickly clambered out of the car and looked around trying to find what hit us when I heard a loud screeching noise behind me.

"Percy look out!" Annabeth screamed.

**Wow I'm so good at cliff hangers!!!! Now I want the usual 5 reviews AT LEAST until I update. You guys did a really good job reviewing last time and for those of you who don't know, OOC stands for out of character. So until next chapter,**

**Peace out my homies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys thanks for all the reviews! My goal is to get 100 reviews for my story!! Woo hoo!!!! So anyway I'm sure you guys all loved my mean evil cliffhanger last chapter so I'm going to be a nice person and update. As you all can tell I'm making it a point to update once everyday. So now we continue where we left off.**

**Percy's POV:**

I turned around and ducked instinctively and felt something pass a hairsbreadth away from my head. I turned and saw a fury floating in the air getting ready for another attack. She looked exactly the same as when I first saw her all those years ago when I was just 12. She was an old hag with wings and a mouth full of yellow fangs. By the looks of her, she seemed hungry and irritated.

"Annabeth! Run!" I shouted. I saw her pull her cap out and vanish with her bronze dagger tightly gripped in her hand. I started charging towards the fury but she seemed to have lost interest in me. She was frantically trying to find Annabeth.

Why would she want Annabeth so badly as to forget all about me? I didn't stop to think about it. If the fury was after Annabeth that meant I had to protect her, I was not about to let it get her. Heck, I wouldn't let it touch a hair on her beautiful head. I swung riptide at the fury and right before I was about to decapitate her she moved out of harms way and continued searching for Annabeth.

Then, I saw a bronze dagger fly through the air straight towards the fury but it missed and soon after the fury chased down Annabeth and had her in its clutches.

"My master will be most pleased." The fury hissed.

"Let her go!" I screamed. I ran and tried to stab her with riptide but something hit me in the back of the head and the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Annabeth screaming,

"Percy!!!!!"

**Annabeth's POV:**

I watched in horror as the fury took me away and left Percy unconscious on the side of the road. I was screaming, kicking and clawing trying to get myself free but after a while of no success I decided to stop.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked the fury with as much resentment in my voice as I could possibly muster.

"The master wished for me to hasten your journey to the underworld. He feels that the wise one has overstepped her bounds and does not wish to take part in anything of the likes of what she is forcing upon you child. If it were up to me I would have you all for dinner but I must obey the master now mustn't I?" the fury hissed at me. I got my explanation and I didn't want to keep talking to the thing so I shut up and did my best to fall asleep. I'd need my energy or what was coming but every time I closed my eyes I saw a picture of Percy lying on the side of the road.

What if a car ran over him? I thought. I quickly stopped myself there before I could conjure up any other nightmarish images.

I miss him. I thought to myself. And the more I thought it the more depressed I became. It would probably be a long time until I get to see him again. That is, if I survive what's coming. Before I knew it exhaustion hit me and I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around me. I was in Hades throne room and he sat upon his throne gazing down at me with a look of pity on his face. I got up and faced him,

"You wished to see me Lord Hades?" I asked. It took him a bit to answer but finally he said,

"Annabeth, welcome. As I'm sure you know Athena's rather rash action about you and Percy's relationship has stirred up the gods. I wanted to bring you here to help."

"Thank Lord Hades but how? Will you show me where my identity is?" I asked hopefully.

"Not quite. Percy has just arrived and is being escorted here as we speak. I really think this is really stupid and would like to fix this mess before it turns into an all out war. So, I've arranged for your mother to come and hopefully we'll settle this dispute without bloodshed or any further harm done." Hades explained. I had never had such clashing emotions before. On one hand I was relieved Percy was alright but on the other hand I was absolutely terrified of my mother coming down to solve this. She had just disowned me, I'm pretty sure she was finished and over the whole me being her daughter thing. Apparently the rest of the gods weren't. I tried to remember but I couldn't come up with one instance where another demigod was disowned by his immortal parent. This was not great news because if that child had been disowned it meant that it was never taken back or else she would remember it.

I sat grappling my thoughts of despair until I heard running and I looked up and saw Percy running to me as fast as he could.

"Seaweed brain!" I yelled. I was so happy he had come for me. I saw his face light up when I called him and I started running to him.

"Annabeth!" he yelled back. I ran into his arms and he held me tightly. It felt so good to be with him. Everything felt right. I looked up at him and he kissed me. We held there until we needed air. We broke apart and he whispered,

"I missed you wise girl."

"I missed you too seaweed brain." I said looking up and smiling at him. I heard a loud crack and turned around. I saw my mom standing not 5 feet away from me and Percy and she looked pretty angry…

**Alright guys, sadly there won't be many more chapters left unless I can think of a twist so my fan fic will only last a bit longer. So if you want me to update I want at least 5 reviews. You guys are doing so awesome with the reviews so keep them coming!**

**Until next time,**

**peace**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up?! It's Captain Skippy and I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackkk!!!!!!! I know I've been gone for a while but I've been so busy and have had zero inspiration. So I hope to get back on track with this story I'll try and make it as long as possible! Again I apologize for my unexpected absence!**

**Percy's POV:**

Having the god's angry with me was nothing new. Between Hades, Ares, and Zeus angry gods didn't affect me, but my girlfriends mom (who was also my dad's worst enemy) was enough to send shivers down my spine. I felt Annabeth draw away from me and I let her go. This was something she and her mom needed to work out, I was just here in case things got ugly although I'm not sure what I would do if Athena went nuts and attacked us…

Annabeth was standing rigid rooted to her spot on the ground. Athena approached with actual fire burning in her eyes.

"Mother, I want my identity back! You had no reason to take it away in the first place!" Annabeth yelled accusingly at her mother.

"I don't see why I should give my daughter something she wants if she refuses to obey me." Athena retorted.

"Yes because you've been such a wonderful mother in the past, leaving me to fend for myself and whatnot." Annabeth said icily. This was not going well. The whole you're-a-bad-parent was one of the worst things to pull on your immortal parent but sometimes it would work. I could see the fire in Athena's eyes grow larger engulfing her entire pupil. It got to the point where I could actually smell the smoke. Even Hades shifted uncomfortably on his throne.

"You know I have done everything I possibly could for you. You _were _mm favorite." Athena retorted emphasizing the fact that Annabeth no longer was the favorite.

"But I haven't done anything wrong. All I did was fall in love." Annabeth said turning to me reaching out her hand. I quickly came up and grabbed it reassuringly.

"You fell in _love _with my enemy's son. In a nutshell you've betrayed me." Athena hissed. At this point Hades cleared his throat and said,

"Not to stop the love fest but I have something that needs to be said. Annabeth's identity isn't here." I turned to Hades with a look of shock portrayed on my face which was mirrored by Annabeth.

"Then where is it?" Annabeth demanded. By this point I was getting pretty agitated. Do all of the gods hate me all of a sudden?

"You see," Hades began, "When I received your identity I knew something bad was going to ensue and I did _not _want it happening in my realm so I sent it to the temple of Athena in Athens." My mouth fell open. We had traveled this far and now we had to travel to Europe to get her identity back. I loved Annabeth but just how much was starting to be tested. A trip to Europe was expensive and I was really pushing my gas money with the trip here.

"So I have to travel half way around the world to get my identity back?" Annabeth asked softly. I could hear her voice quiver and at that moment I decided I would do whatever it took to get her identity back even if it mean traveling all over the world I'd do it so she would be happy. But I wasn't about to leave without saying something to Athena.

"Hay Athena!" I yelled getting her attention, "Before I leave with your daughter to get her identity back I'd like to say something to you." Annabeth whirled around and gave me a warning look. I paid no heed to it and continued without fear, "I don't know what your deal is with me, I'm not my father and have never done anything to insult you like my father did so I'm going to ask, what did I _do _that gave you the reason to hate me so much?"

Athena just stood their rooted to the ground began to quiver in rage. I stood defiantly in front of her and she still couldn't give me an answer.

"That's what I thought," I said as I turned around and led Annabeth back to the entrance of the underworld.**  
**"Percy that was probably the dumbest, bravest thing you've ever done for me." Annabeth said softly to me. I looked down and brushed against her lips briefly and replied,

"Anything for you. So are you ready to visit Athens?" She looked up at me with a fierce grin on her face and said,

"As long as you're there I'm ready for anything."

**Okay guys well for my re entry into fan fic I hope it's not too much to ask for 5 reviews before continuing? So read and review please! **

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, like I said, I'm going to try and be prudent about updates now that I have a whole week off. So here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I can't believe Percy stood up to my mom like that and flat out called her out on the whole hating him thing. To be honest it was one of the bravest things he's ever done for me. We had walked the rest of the way back to the entrance silently just holding each other. No doubt good ole' seaweed brain was coming up with a plan to get to Europe.

I just can't believe we have to go all the way to Athens to get my identity back. We were going to need some help, and some money. I continued to think about how we would be able to get across the Atlantic and not sell ourselves into slavery when we came upon the entrance to the underworld. We quickly left and found ourselves outside the underworld, and inside the streets of San Francisco.

"So, what now seaweed brain?" I asked him sarcastically. Without a moments hesitation he pulled out a wad of cash and flagged down the nearest taxi. We hopped in and Percy told the driver to take us to the nearest airport. The ride to the airport was relatively short and quiet aside from the sound of car horns and the occasional colorful road rage. We came to a stop in front of the massive entrance to the airport, Percy handed the driver his money, collected the change and we were heading towards the flight check in.

We headed up to the counter and Percy asked,

"When is the next flight to Athens?" the lady behind the counter gave us a weird look before tapping away at her computer. She finally looked up and said,

"The next flight leaves at five o'clock tonight." I looked at my watch; it was almost ten in the morning.

"Can we buy two tickets for that flight please?" Percy asked without hesitation. The lady tapped some more and said,

"Two seats next to each other is going to be $600." Percy didn't even blink he pulled six of his bills from his wad and handed them to the lady. She took the money looking even more shocked and printed out our boarding passes. She directed us to the security line and we went over and waited in line until it was our turn.

"Percy, what about our passports?" I asked him as it dawned on me we'd need them. He ginned slyly and pulled them out of his back pocket.

"Hades slipped these to me before we left. I hate to say it but I think he's got our backs on this one." Percy said grinning. I smiled back and we realized we were next for the security line. Percy stepped through after handing them his pen, watch and coins. They let him go and as I started putting my things in the tray I realized I couldn't put my dagger in the tray without the guards going nuts. Percy must have realized this too because just then he "accidentally" knocked something over causing a loud bang. All the guards turned and in that split second I slid my dagger around the metal detector and it lay discreetly on the floor by the tray pick up.

I stepped through the detector without incident and promptly gathered my things and my dagger. I returned to Percy and we walked off to our terminal to sit down for a while. We found our gate without any more issues and sat down next to the window. We sat for a long time and right before I was about to doze off on his shoulder something hit me, a deep pit began forming in my stomach, we were about to travel to Athens in an _Airplane. _Neither one of us were a child of Zeus, we were sure to be zapped out of the sky the minute we lifted off. I sat up and nudged Percy waking him up.

"W-what? Is it time to board?" he asked groggily.

"No Percy we _can't _get on that plane!" I whispered frantically, "Zeus will kill us!" with this Percy woke up instantly. I saw him about to get up and leave when he all of a sudden sat back down.

"Come on Percy we have to go." I said. He didn't move he just smiled.

"We don't have to leave. I now get why Hades helped us." Percy said grinning to himself as he got comfortable.

"What does that have anything to do with Zeus killing us once we lift off?" I asked exasperated.

"Before we left camp half-blood my dad told me he'd do what he could to help us. Well since Hades helped us that must mean that he convinced his brothers to help us. Your mom is either really hated right now or her decision was really unpopular with the other gods." He said smugly. I thought for a moment. It made sense but we needed to talk to his dad before we got on that plane. I glanced at my watch we still had about three hours before they starting boarding.

"Percy, could you at least iris message your dad ad make sure before we get on the plane?" I asked. H e sighed and said as he got up,

"Okay, I needed a bathroom break anyway, I'll be right back." With that he hurriedly left to the bathroom leaving me by myself in the waiting area. I managed to get comfortable and almost fell asleep when all of a sudden I heard a low growl next to my ear as a wave of hot, moist breath hit the side of my face.

**I may have been gone long but I didn't forget how to make killer cliffy's! So yey! Well I'll continue if I get at least 5 reviews okay? Alright well thanks for reading so far! Until next time…**

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I'm really kind of shocked that I'm able to continue because usually I'm not able to. But moving on I bet you're all pretty mad at me for leaving you hanging in the last chapter so I'll keep going now.**

**Percy's POV:**

I reluctantly got up from my chair and made my way to the bathroom across the hall. I knew I was right; it was one of those times when your gut was just screaming at you and you had to listen. Either way, if it makes Annabeth feel better I guess it would be worth it. I quickly got to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. While I'd never used a toilet before I sighed to myself and muttered,

"I guess there's a first time for everything." I threw a drachma into the toilet and chanted,

"Oh goddess accept my offering." I saw the drachma disappear and I thought for a second and said, "Poseidon!" I didn't exactly know where my dad was so I hoped just saying his name would work. Thankfully it did. The face of my father appeared in the toilet.

"Percy! How's the quest going? Did you get her identity back?" my father boomed happily,

"No, not yet we need to get to Athens, I had a quick question though. When I was in the underworld, Hades had slipped me two passports. I opened them and they were me and Annabeth's. I was wondering if it was safe to fly to Athens." My dad grinned at me and said,

"You catch on quick kid. Yeah I talked to my brothers and we decided it would be for the better if we helped you and Annabeth on your little quest. But we all had to agree to help Zeus one time in the future and the same with Hades." I let out a sigh of relief now I wouldn't have any second thoughts about being zapped from the sky.

"Alright thanks dad that's all I needed. My plane should start boarding in a few hours so I'm gonna' go back and wait with Annabeth. It was nice talking to you." I said cheerfully.

"Good luck son!" my dad said before he vanished. I quickly flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. I stepped outside into the hall and what I saw opened up a pit of fear in my gut. Not fear for me, but for Annabeth.

Right behind her chair was a massive Hellhound and it was heading straight for her. _What's up with all the hellhounds! _I thought to myself. It seemed like there was always one waiting for us at every other stop. I quickly shoved these thoughts out of my mind and drew riptide from my pocket. I charged the hellhound and uncapped riptide. The thing must have heard me because it whipped around and faced me snarling. I still kept running towards it with only one thought on my mind; _have to save Annabeth._

By this point everyone around me had started screaming and ducking for cover. I probably looked like a maniac running around with a shotgun all thanks to the mist. I didn't care. I quickly closed the space between me and the hell hound and swung riptide in a long arc just nicking the hounds left leg. It let out a howl of pain and charged me. I managed to jump out of its way just in time. It viciously bit the sir I was recently occupying. I stabbed it with riptide in its side and withdrew it quickly making the pain that much worse for the beast. It let out an ear piercing wail as it withered on the ground in pain. I was about to finish it off when it started to fizzle into the dust that would take it back to Tartarus.

Once the entire thing was gone I looked across the space left behind and saw Annabeth smirking and cleaning off her dagger.

"Thanks for the save!" I called across the space as I ran over to make sure she was okay. I got to her and she sheathed her dagger and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly taking her in my arms. She looked up and replied,

"I'm fine what about you?"

"Better now that you're safe." I said laughing. I put riptide back in my pocket and we went and sat back down in our seats like nothing was wrong. Security got here about that time and didn't see anything except a trashed rom. It would take them a while to look at the surveillance recordings. I heard over the intercom,

"We will now begin boarding flight GA456 to Athens." I grabbed Annabeth and we walked up to the counter, showed the lady our passports and sat in our seats. We had two seats by the window. Annabeth took the isle seat and I sat next to the window. I turned to her and whispered,

"This is it, we've almost got it back." She looked up at me and I could a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I squeezed her hand gently and got comfortable it was going to be a long plane ride.

**Awwwww I think was a very nice, sentimental note to end the chapter on. So yeah again, not sure how many more chapters are left in this thing but I promise not to stop soon. So I would like the standard 5 reviews to post again but I'm being lenient since I'm just now getting back into the groove of things. So until next time,**

**Peace!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**What's up?? Alright well I'm not gonna lie I've not been getting as many reviews as I had hoped for. But thanks you to those who have been reviewing! This chapter will sadly be the last one but never fear I'm making it extra long. So enjoy!**

**Percy's POV:**

I sat staring out the window into the sky. I was still a little worried about being zapped out of the sky but when I wasn't I was scrutinizing the sky from this vantage point. The clouds looked so much bigger from up here. Every time we would pass one I marveled at its size. But even if it was huge the plane still cut through it like a knife through butter. I looked down and all the cities and patches of land looked so small. I was beginning to feel insignificant.

Regardless I was glad we didn't have to travel to Athens by boat, while I loved the ocean, planes were much faster and the sooner we got Annabeth's identity back, the sooner we could return to camp half blood. I turned to see Annabeth passed out on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and to my horror I realized it had been a week since we had started dating.

Knowing Annabeth she would probably remember once she got up. I had to think of something to get her before she woke up otherwise I could possibly be in trouble. While Annabeth was nowhere near that shallow she was still a girl and this stuff was usually important to girls. I thought frantically as I remembered the events leading up to us having our first real kiss. I chuckled quietly to myself as I remembered the Grover fiasco and then felt my insides turn to butterflies as I remembered the night on half blood hill.

I noticed a glass of water on my tray and decided on what to do. I made sure nobody was looking and used my powers on the water. What used to be a glass of water was now a cup with a solid crystallized owl in it. I took it out and wrapped a napkin around it and gently placed it in my pocket. I smiled to myself and inwardly congratulated myself on my quick resourceful thinking.

I resumed my study of the clouds. I started to notice that every time we passed through one I would feel a twinge of my powers and once we left it flickered out. An idea was forming in my head. I waited until we passed through another cloud and quickly focused on that twinge inside me. I forced myself into it and for a split second it was like unlocking a floodgate of power. But the feeling vanished as soon as the plane left the cloud.

I could fell the excitement burst out of me. I let out a silent whoop of victory. I _wasn't _absolutely powerless in the sky. The clouds were a source of my power as well. I could hear a boom of thunder in the distance and guessed that Zeus was not very happy about my discovery of power in his realm. I smiled to myself and tried to get some sleep. Before I fell asleep I could almost hear my father laughing in the distance at my discovery.

I woke up just before we started to descend back down to the ground. I gently roused Annabeth. She woke up and groggily asked,

"Are we here?" I smiled and replied,

"We're about to land so wake up." Annabeth instantly became alert. This is it, the last trip to her identity. But knowing Athena it probably wasn't going to be easy. We sat waiting impatiently as we landed and were taxied to our terminal. We promptly exited the plane amidst a bunch of people impatiently pushing their way out of the plane.

We quickly went up to an information desk and I ordered a car to come pick us up. We stepped outside into the fresh air. I filled my lungs with real air and got the recycled stuff out of my lungs. I turned to Annabeth and whispered,

"Well, this is it." She looked up at me and replied,

"Yeah I hope we get it this time." I squeezed her hand and saw the car come to a top in front of us. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her to the car. The driver rolled down the window and I told him to take us to the temple of Athena. He didn't even blink. We got in and strapped in. he unexpectedly slammed on the gas and we were off. As we were driving through the city I noticed how beautiful it was. As I saw a statue of a majestic looking owl I realized I hadn't given Annabeth her present yet. I turned to her while pulling the wad out of my pocket. Annabeth looked at me like I was insane.

"I realized on the plane it's been a week since we started dating." I started, noticing her eyes widen. "SO I got you something." I said smiling I unfurled the napkin and revealed the crystal owl. I heard her gasp and I gave it to her.

"Percy! It's gorgeous! But, I don't have anything for you!" she said frantically. I silenced her with a kiss and said softly,

"It's alright, if we get your identity back you can call that my present."

"But, that's for me not you." She complained.

"But having everyone know who you are so we can go back to camp half-blood would be a great gift for me too." I said hoping she would just drop it. I think she got the hint and replied softly,

"Thanks Percy, you're amazing." She placed the owl in her pocket ever so gently so it wouldn't be ruined.

The remainder of the car ride was spent silently holding hands, so it was great. We arrived at the temple and got out. I handed the driver one of the bills I had and he sped off. I turned and saw the massive ruined temple looming over us.

"I won't get zapped or anything if I go in there, will I?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'm not sure but I'll go you stay here. All I have to do is find it in the bird's beak and I already know where it's going to be. I thought about it the whole time in the airport and I realized it would most likely be in the mouth of the statue of Athena inside the temple." Annabeth explained.

That made perfect sense to me since the prophecy said the identity would be in a birds beak but it would be disguised as something else. I gave her a quick kiss for luck and just like that she vanished into the temple. I was left standing by the road so I sat down and gazed back up at the sky thinking about the clouds…

**Annabeth's POV: **

I quickly ran up and entered the remains of the temple. I frantically looked around and saw the massive statue of Athena at the head of the temple. And sure enough I saw my identity in her mouth. Kind of gross but I can deal with my mother's problems later. I ran up to the statue and examined it carefully. I knew my mother too well there was no way she would just leave it sitting there with no kind of defenses. I noticed that there was an owl imprint on her crown but there was nothing in the empty space.

"There's no way," I muttered to myself. I reached for my identity and met a force field of some sort. I sighed and pulled out the owl Percy had given me, I was reluctant to give it up but I placed it in the imprint on my mother's crown and heard a dull thunk and my mothers' mouth opened. I quickly snatched the glowing orb. Not knowing what to do I placed it against my head and embraced it with all my will. There was a dim mist that surrounded me and I could feel the gap in me filled but something felt off. Either way I had my identity back.

I ran back outside and ran up to Percy and gave him a huge hug. He was taken off guard and toppled over.

"I got it back! I'm Annabeth again!" I exclaimed.

"You never weren't Annabeth but I know what you mean." He replied laughing. We picked ourselves up off the ground and Percy pulled out a drachma and yelled,

"Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" As soon as he finished the taxi cab of Anger Tempest and Wasp appeared from the ground in front of them.

"Passage, passage." One of the sisters asked.

"Two to camp half blood please." Percy said. We got in the cab and buckled the chains around us. The ride was for the most part uneventful, well as uneventful as it could get with three blind drivers fighting over one eye. We nearly crashed twice but we didn't.

We got back to camp half blood and ran up to half blood hill eager to see everyone. I still couldn't suppress that nagging feeling in the back of my head. We spotted Grover and ran up to him.

'Percy!" he bleated. Percy ran up and gave him a big bear hug. They chatted for a second and I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Grover I'm back!" I exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you're back too! So how have you been Emily?" Grover replied. It was like I was slapped in the face. I asked quietly,

"what did you call me?"

"I called you by your name like everyone else does. What's up with Emily?" Grover asked Percy. Percy didn't replied he stood there looking about a quarter as mortified as I did.

_I got the wrong identity._

**3****rd**** person POV:**

Athena was meeting with Zeus. The two were watching Percy and Annabeth arrive at Camp Half blood. Zeus was the first to break the silence,

'DO you think she will be able to find it again?" Athena stood for a moment and replied,

"It will take some time before she decides on a course of action so I have time to hide it again. In the meantime what do you plan on doing about Jackson's discovery?" now it was Zeus's time to think.

"I'm not sure but I will have to either erase his memory by throwing him in the Styx or eliminate him all together. Either way I have work to do." with that Zeus got up and left.

"Athena watched as her daughter discovered she got the wrong identity and once the revelation was made Athena disappeared with a loud crack. All that was left was some smoke which wisped away into the air.

**Now before you start throwing things at me I would like to say that there will be a sequel to this story. But I won't start working on it unless I get some reviews. But thanks so much for your dedicated reading and I hope you had just as much fun as I did during this long and partially interrupted process. Well until next time,**

**Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This chapter is just to let all of you guys know that I have the sequel up! Check out my profile and you should see it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the sequel!**


End file.
